The ABCs of Living with a Madman and Staying Sane
by Trinity1998
Summary: Barb had always held the unspoken role of quietly righting things at Live Corp when plans went awry and with Chester making it out of the factory alive Barb doesn't see any reason why she shouldn't bring her work skills into their home, though she's about to learn that stopping mutated giraffes from taking over the city is a lot easier than the obstacles she's about to face. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**One year ago.**_

_**As the grandfather clock in the main hall struck twelve Barb was tiredly picking at the various flavors of proto food bars stuck in her teeth.**_

_**Alone, Barb thought the bars were perfect. Together? Not so much and that was putting it lightly if the sour taste in her mouth was anything to go by.**_

_**For the current forty five prototype bars, Barb was the sole taste tester, at first it had seemed Chester wanted her to make the final decision on which flavor was picked, not a hasty or random one of course. Chester had complained greatly about her first "Ill thought out." choice and insisted she sleep on it. **_

_**Repeatedly.**_

_**This had gone on for over for weeks and as the ingredients became more strange and outlandish, Barb grew wary of setting foot in the lab, but no matter how many times she swore to herself in bed that he had lost his bloody marbles and she was through, Barb somehow ended up sampling and resampling those forty five bars day after day.**_

_**After the release of the last food bar, though it had been a success, Barb had noticed a marked change in him, something she couldn't quite place, it put her on edge, it was odd and worried her to no end, Barb wondered if they should be seeking medical help instead planning for the next marketed invention.**_

_**It took three years of panic and sleepless nights, but it no longer bothered her, she was confident that she had pinned the location of the change it, was in the eyes. A bit of wildness that lit up his eyes at random intervals, Barb speculated it had developed from experiencing such a boom in sells.**_

_**It was completely harmless and almost amusing, Barb was sure of it and she shoved the frantic little voice that screamed something was wrong to the deepest recesses of her mind.**_

_**After all, if she couldn't trust her own good judgment what could she trust?**_

She passed the FLDSMDFR to Flint not daring to look to her side, she had a heard a **thunk**

But not the sickening grinding of flesh and bone. She didn't think she would be able to move at all if that had happened.

Barb's heart was in her throat and her fingers felt a bit stiff but other than that she felt fine, she had always imagined if something like this happened, there would be shaking, uncontrollable weeping and massive thunderstorms, but to her surprise there was none, only the quiet buzz from Flint and his friends' voices, Barb couldn't understand what they were saying but it was probably about the machine or something similar Barb didn't really care at the moment.

She wondered what would happen if she looked.

Maybe then the thunderstorms would come, a voice in the back of her mind told her that was highly illogical another voice, that sounded eerily like Chester told her she'd never know unless she tried.

Barb shrugged, the eery voice won out and she glanced to her side, without moving her head, loose strands of her own hair was what she saw most of but she did catch a glimpse of the clean floor something orange and white, a bit of red and a jerky movement.

_Well that wasn't so bad. _That was the last thing Barb thought as she began to softly hum to herself, crimson filled her vision and something heavy knocked the air out of her.

**A/N.**

**My excuse, I like AU, I really do and after the movie I kept wondering, what was Barb and Chester's relation before CWACOM2 so I decided to write this story which though it doesn't take place before the movie will have snippets of the past.**

**Ahem, well I hope you joy reading this, I have most of the chapters written out and I will be nice and post another chapter after church. Maybe I will post two.**

**God bless you! :)**

**Also did you find any errors?**


	2. Chapter 2

Reality is a lot like gravity, it serves to help and bring order and as long as you obeyed its laws it rarely turned against you.

However unlike gravity, reality had a nasty habit of taking unscheduled vacations leaving its residents floating blissfully in the clouds, blind to the on goings below.

Of course, reality always had to return at some point always without warning or care and just like gravity it always brought those above ground level crashing down sometimes with the same devastation as leaping off a five story building.

But hey it was just doing its job.

Barb had always known this to some extent, but had never actually felt it until a second ago.

In her haste she had almost knocked Brent into the now off food processor, he let out a very girly shriek in response and went clambering behind Earl.

For the next few minutes everything seemed to go in slow motion, she found her legs and to some extent her arms refused to carry her any further and she ended up dragging herself rather ungracefully through the relatively contained red mess on the otherwise spotless floor, it soaked through her vest and tinted her hair a shade darker, in a morbid way she was reminded of sloshing through puddles after a storm, but instead of dripping wet Barb was beginning to feel sticky by the time she reached Chester's side. At some point she slipped and landed on his elbow, she took note of the unnatural sharpness that bruised her snout.

Somewhere in the room there was a loud low pitched whine that reverberated off the walls followed by loud chirps and the scuttling of many feet, the Foodimals had gone, more than likely taking Flint and his friends with them.

Barb thrived on instruction, now she was without it and felt hopelessly lost.

Barb sat back looking desperately around the room for someone, anyone to tell her what to do.

It struck her that she was completely alone, she didn't like it she wondered if was too late to follow Flint and his friends, they would no doubt he headed back to the mountain but Barb quickly decided she wouldn't be much help in her current state.

Barb sat for another minute staring at the door.

Then it occurred to her that maybe it would be best if she checked Chester's pulse, that was the most logical course of action in a situation like this after all . With this in mind she calmed herself enough to busy herself with straightening his arm enough to look for a pulse.

Afterwards perhaps she'd call the police but probably not.

* * *

><p>Barb had taken great pains to obtain the lab cart which doubled as a gurney and after draping a thick quilt over its tightly swaddled occupant, Barb was able to move freely from floor to floor without question until she reached the hidden elevator that led to the main labs.<p>

Barb was stunned to see Sam sitting in the lobby, but thankfully the blonde didn't see her and she wouldn't have to answer any questions at that moment.

Back in the processing room Barb had found what she was looking for a pulse, faint but most certainly there, it was then that Barb set off in hopes of finding a stretcher of sorts, apparently stretchers weren't a common thing to keep in labs but she managed to retrieve a lab cart from a horrified intern who Barb had approached before remembering she was still covered in blood, she didn't have to worry about making excuses though the intern had simply ran off screaming, she would probably quit, but Barb wasn't worried about that at the moment. After wheeling away the lab cart Barb had managed find several sheets used for transporting experiments between buildings without scarring new workers, she had also stopped to gather several supplies she thought she would need. After returning to the food processing room and loading Chester onto the cart she was overjoyed when he had woken up for the briefest of moments and managed to carry on a short conversation.

Though it hadn't gone as she had hoped.

Barb couldn't believe her ears when she heard her name, maybe she had thrown him on the cart a tad bit to hard or maybe it was coincidence either way Barb didn't care, she looked at him gleefully as if nothing horrible had happened, as if he hadn't attempted murder thirty five minutes ago one that she would have unknowingly assisted him in.

"Sir what now?" Barb asked quickly. hoping for an immediate response which didn't come, instead he stared at her in confusion before frowning.

"Stop waking me up."

Barb stared back at him now confused. "What?"

"We have one week until the release." He continued sounding more like a recording than a person. "I have to meet Rachel in the morning, and this is the fifth time you've woken me up you're not helping Barb." He finished at the same time Barb said.

"You did that last week." She paused, mumbling. "You said that last week."

To this Chester didn't respond for he had gone back to 'sleep' and didn't show signs of waking back up anytime soon.

Barb reached her destination, a private lounge thankfully it was empty and Barb locked the door behind her to keep it that way.

Removing the top quilt, Barb used it to line on of the many orange sofa's for protection even though she doubted anyone who used the lounge would complain about bloodstains, Barb believed in cleanliness.

She then quickly rolled Chester off the cart and on the sofa, silently hoping would be enough to jar him awake again, it didn't but his arm did make an interesting crunching noise when it met the couch.

Barb shrugged going to collect the other items underneath the cart, suddenly thinking about Sam, she knew she would have to deal her sooner or later and Barb knew exactly which course of action the girl would want to take.

While part of her agreed it was fair, the larger more pressing part of her had reverted back to three years ago and it made her antsy to think of anything further happening to him, there wasn't as much confliction as she would have liked and she felt more than a little guilty as she retrieved a roll of gauze and padding.

**A/N.**

**Church is over and here is the new chapter! I read over but still if you find any mistakes please, please tell me okay?**

**Thanks!**

**For Barb, I'm basing her reactions and actions primarily off of myself.**

**The next chapter will be up after I read over it and such.**

**God bless you, now I must run off to work on my other story which hasn't been updated in like a year.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken a while to convince Flint and then in turn the rest of the boys to leave her to wait for Barb to finish mourning, so they could meet at Rock candy mountain together. She planned on waiting in one of the main lobbies, she reasoned there would be a bunch of people and she'd perfectly safe, but in the end she had won the argument with a firm uncompromising glare that even Earl yielded to.

Sam pitied the Ape even though her owner was homicidal maniac and Sam couldn't say she was sad to see him go, it must have been a terror for Barb to see him die, so Sam had insisted they take her with them.

Taking a seat in an orange love seat she removed her glasses to clean them, she heard the squeak of wheels from what she assumed to be another lab cart, placing the now clean glasses back on her face she looked around the lobby in embarrassment, it was empty contrary to what she had told Flint, but she wasn't about to call him and tell him that, instead she promised herself that she would would return to the processing room to check on Barb soon, even though the mere thought of having to see a bloody mangled corpse again made her retch and flooded her mind with unwelcome images, Barb must have had a strong stomach.

Shivering Sam began to think of bouncing sheep and Barry.

* * *

><p>As strong as she was, it had still taken Barb the better of twenty minutes to shift every awry bone back to what she hoped was a normal position, to her relief it seemed that things had looked far worse than they really were, the only things broken seemed to be an arm, a few fingers, an elbow and his nose the rest was dislocation all of these Barb fixed with the exception of the elbow<p>

which was shattered and protruding from the skin and along with Chester's nose seemed to be the main source of blood. As she couldn't seem to push the bones back in Barb wrapped it up nicely with a roll of gauze and forced a vial of pain killers down his throat, she would allow someone else with more expertise in that area to fix it.

Chester's vest had also seemed to have acted as a shock absorber and as far as Barb could tell, protected him from broken ribs and she hoped and prayed from internal bleeding also though she wasn't clear if this protection extended to his head.

After Barb was sure she had done all could, Barb took a seat and began the task of pulling the clotted blood from her hair and nails, she was amazed that she had traversed the factory without once wiping it away, though Barb didn't find blood gross or even scary she now felt bad for the intern she had scared earlier.

She had just finished cleaning her left leg when Chester woke up again, just like the first time Barb found herself shocked but this time around she was able to mask her surprise and kept her eyes trained on her other limb, she wondered if he would remember what happened in the processing room now, part of her hoped he wouldn't, but she would have to tell him anyway after he looked at a calendar and noticed they had skipped ahead a week.

Unless..

She looked up sharply, thinking deeply.

Nope, that wouldn't work, Barb resumed cleaning her leg.

"Barb?"

She looked towards him, forcing her expression to be blank, she didn't want to reveal anything before she knew where his mind was, he looking at his arm, the one she had bandaged thickly with gauze, bemusedly. "Is this a sign of my plan working or-"

"Failing." Barb interrupted, he remembered, ah well at least she had something to work with now. "And I wouldn't move that arm too much, I couldn't get your elbow to go in right, you're going to have to see someone for that."

Chester blinked, looking at his arm once more he obeyed and didn't move it adopting a slight pout he whined. "But the deadline is-"

"I know when it is and it's just horrible this is going to happen, but maybe next time." Barb paused leaning closer to Chester and lowering her voice to a whisper. "You wont try to murder five people...And a monkey." Chester looked stunned and Barb figured she'd better continue talking before he could think of a response. "You know Sam's in the lobby."

"Who?" Chester asked, flinching as he rubbed his nose which dislodged the plugs Barb placed and unleashed a rush of blood. "Where are my glasses? I can't see anything."

"Miss sparks and their broken," Barb said, then as an after thought added. "you should probably leave those plugs out, there's tissue over there."

Chester made to move towards the tissue, instead beginning to whimper in pain, the medicine wasn't lasting as long as Barb had hoped. "What does she want?"

Barb shot him a look that she hoped would say all that needed to be said unfortunately it didn't seem to do the trick because Chester continued watching her with a confused and pained expression.

"Ahem, you tried to kill her boyfriend sir so I would assume..." She trailed off, Chester seemed to understand and resumed pouting.

"However I have no plans on letting her get to you." Barb said. cheerfully clapping her hands, looking at him for approval.

Chester's unfocused eyes moved around her face sadly. "But what about the food bar..."

"Are you serious!" Barb exclaimed angrily, pinching her snout, of all the things to be worried about he chose a food bar! She almost like laughing.

Pulling a face that yanked at her heartstrings Chester's eyes flooded with tears, Barb felt her eye twitching, she would, she would resist, she would not give in...She would be strong.

"No! I mean-No I am not helping you with this...I will talk to Rachel later."

A smile spread across Chester's face only increasing the flow of blood from his nose.

Barb shot him a glare. "Hey, I never said I was fixing any of this."

Chester attempted to shrug but stopped, hissing in pain.

Barb looked on in worry, remembering a concern that had been on her mind.

"How does your head feel."

"Painful." Chester answered simply, the grin returning to his face.

Barb nodded. "I want to scan it later."

"No." He said, childishly.

Barb was annoyed by this refusal and looked at him for a long time before saying."Yes"

"No-."

"We are scanning your head whether you like it or not! So deal with it." Barb said. "Now I'm going to get you some more pain medicine and talk to Sam. "

"And another pair of glasses." Chester put in weakly. "I can't see a thing."

Barb blinked and peered closer tat him he had given up too easily for her liking and had paled a few shades, Once again a gnawing concern formed in her stomach. "Yes, I'll bring them, don't go to sleep okay, I'll be right back."

**A/N.**

**:) Another c****hapter, did you like it?**

**The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Any errors?**

**God bless**


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken thirty minutes but Sam was finally ready to go back to the processing room, she struggled a little to get out of the soft cushy chair that seemed to want to keep her hostage, finally she freed herself and made her way to the door, running into Barb as she did. "Barb! How did you know I was up here?"

"I saw you." Barb replied, fidgeting with her hands nervously.

Sam looked confused. "Come up here? But you weren't looking, oh never mind, Barb I am sorry for your lost, it must have just been horrible." Sam said carefully not knowing what to expect from the ape. "If it makes you feel any better Flint and the others are waiting for us at rock candy mountain and Steve seemed to have taken quite a liking to you!" She finished saying last part with the pep of a cheerleader.

It was Barb's turn to look confused, she stared at Sam for the better of five seconds before appearing to be debating something with herself, it was a full ten seconds before she spoke.

"Um, thank you but well..."

Sam nodded encouragingly.

"Well he is, um Chester is...Fine."

Sam stared at her blankly, that wasn't possible she had seen- "No, he is-No."

"Yes, broke every bone in his body, but he's alive" Barb said, hoping the exaggeration would somehow make thing a little better. It didn't.

"Wha-" Sam took a step back, her words beginning to tumble incoherently into each other. "But he's crazy, he almost killed us-the police-my car what am I going to tell Flint?!"

Barb watched the girl yank at her hair making highly disturbing faces as she did and yelling about crab balls. Barb sensed that she should leave.

Quickly.

Producing a card Barb attempted to thrust it into Sam's now flailing hands succeeding only on the third attempt.

"Here's my card, you'll only get me when you call the number" The number actually went to the estate, but since Chester was afraid of telemarketers he never answered the phone so Barb's statement was mostly true.

"So call me tomorrow and we can sort out any legal issues, sound good?" Bard asked,trying to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice, Sam continued panicking and didn't answer.

"Or whenever you're ready..Yeah, I need to go."

Leaving Sam to freak out in the lobby, Barb went to find the medicine and glasses, then rushed back to the lounge and to her relief found Chester still awoke staring at a wall.

"Here you are, you should probably wait on putting those glasses on they might mess with your nose." She said, a bit out of breath, where was her scooter when she needed it?

Chester took them with a quiet thank you, then began watching her with a strange look on his face. "Barb, are going home now?"

"Why?" Barb asked curiously.

"Because I just remembered something important." He stated, Barb looked at him expectantly. "I left Kit Kat in the sun room he's probably torn it up, also he has no food and that was almost two days ago."

Barb slapped her forehead, she had forgotten all about him, Kit kat was Chester's pet...Something, Barb wasn't sure what he was, he looked a lot like a long legged dog and a little bit like a fox with his red and black fur, Chester never told her exactly what he was, only that Kit kat wasn't a dog or a fox. Regardless of what Kit kat was, he still needed food and water, Barb nodded and said with and irritated sigh.

"I'll have someone prepare the jet."

In the end, Barb couldn't find anyone to help her and ended up trudging to the roof and powering the jet up herself and putting in home's coordinates which was relatively easy.

As Barb was doing this, she noticed that the sun was rising, casting a warm glow on the factory pathway and surrounding jungle below.

A dainty figure sat on the pathway clutching something to this side of its head, Barb knew it must have been Sam.

At least she had stopped having a panic attack in the lobby.

Wait was she on the phone? Barb looked closer, it certainly appeared that way, Barb became worried, if Sam was on the phone that probably meant she was calling the police.

No not the police, the only policeman on the island was Earl and cell phone reception had been blocked by two small transmission blockers on the towers, so it wasn't interstate police either, that meant Sam was using a walkie talkie or something similar, unfortunately Barb took that to mean she was talking to her boyfriend and telling him everything that happened which meant he and his friends would more than likely be coming back to the factory, Barb thought this was very bad.

So, Barb ran back downstairs, put Chester back on the lab cart and threw him along with the cart into the jet, turned on the thrusters and waited for the jet to take them home, all done with speed that would impress a cheetah.

* * *

><p>"It's all just <em>horrible <em>Manny." Sam sobbed into the radio as she finished the story, Manny had been the first to answer the radio and so he was the first to hear the bad news.

"I see." Manny said his voice quiet and sympathetic. "Do you wan't me to tell Flint this?"

"No, I can tell him, thanks Manny." Sam said with a sniffle and calmed down a bit. "Can you put him on for me?"

After a quick, "Of course." from Manny, Sam heard Flint's bubbly voice next, apparently Manny had done such a good job at keeping his voice even no one thought a thing was amiss.

"Hi Sam! Hows Barb doing?" The sheer innocence in his voice made Sam burst into tears again at the thought of breaking the news to him.

How would he ever move on now?

"Sam what's wrong, what did I say?" Flint asked frantically.

"Nothing, Flint you didn't say anything wrong, it's just that something horrible happened." Sam choked.

"What! Oh no Barb didn't jump into the food processor did she?" Flint asked, worry tinging his voice.

"_Nooo_." Sam groaned pitifully. "It's Chester, he isn't dead." Suddenly Sam became very angry and started yelling. "Why can't the bad guy just die for once!"

"Wait slow down Sam, what did you say?"

"I said Chester is still _alive_."

"Oh." There it was, Sam could practically hear him reliving that night's heartbreak again.

"Flint I'm so sorry-" Suddenly there was a gust of wind so strong it knocked Sam flat on her face and trees bending after her.

"Sam? SAM?"

Sam popped back up and trees shot up straight sending bushels of fruit sailing deep into the jungle, Sam picked the radio back up.

"Now their leaving." Sam said slowly for some reason this revelation caused her to wail louder than before and she laid her head back on the cement willingly.

"Sam, wait no don't do that please, I know it seems really, really bad but this isn't the end of the world I-"

"**Yes** it is!" She cried hoarsely, banging her head on the cement.

"No, I pr-" Flint was saying when suddenly his voice was whisked away.

"STEVE!" Steve greeted loudly.

"Steve, give the radio back to Flint." Sam instructed sadly.

"SAM!" The monkey chirped then added quite clearly. "NO". Sam couldn't help but laugh a little at that and by the time Flint had wrestled the radio from the monkey and promised they were on their way, Sam already felt a lot better.

* * *

><p>The jet was traveling at top speed and told them they would arrive in two hours still Barb worried they weren't going fast enough and kept looking out the window almost expecting to still be on the island.<p>

Chester was on the floor next to the lab where she had left him.

"I can't believe, you threw me down here." Chester complained.

"I didn't throw you." Barb insisted, still frantically looking out the window. "I put you down there, from a distance, there is a _difference._"

"Difference, what difference?"

Barb told him to be quiet and kept looking out the window Chester pouted and attempted to cross his arms but couldn't.

It was close to noon when they finally hovered over the estate, Barb who was still in a frantic rush landed the jet on top of one of the garages, Chester saw this and wasn't in the least bit pleased.

"Did you just break my garage?"

"Oh hush," Barb said, flushing. "And I'm mad at you, you know."

Chester shot her an incredulous look and Barb flushed deeper this time partly out of anger. "Just go and feed Kit Kat."

"I would." Chester drawled. "If I could get off the floor."

"Oh right."

After a while of struggling with him it was found that Chester could walk not well but it was better than having to drag him everywhere.

Kit Kat was still locked in the sun room and as Chester had suspected, he had torn it up and left many 'gifts' Barb looked at Chester pointedly, who whined and sat on the floor, the idea of scrubbing the room reminded him of his many injuries and he fully planned on using them as a viable excuse.

"I'm sick, I can't clean."

Barb looked at him angrily, because this was true and that meant she'd end up cleaning everything up.

"Go to your room."

Chester glanced at her tiredly. "I was planning to."

"Actually go to the infirmary, I need to look at your head. "

He looked at her a refute clearly on his tongue, then suddenly he stopped, looking at her with the queerest expression, the next thing Barb knew she was covered in warm smelly liquid.

This was shaping up to be a very bad day.

**Another chapter very late at night, but here it is!**

**Do you like the idea of a pet in this story?**

**If you see any errors please let me know.**

**God bless you.**


	5. Chapter 5

After being thrown up on, Barb refused to clean up the sun room and after sending a robot to tend to Chester, retreated to her office to watch the phone. She slept in her office for over a week getting the release date pushed back and making sure enough bars were produced for the first shipment. As Barb had promised, she picked the flavor without a ounce of Chester's influence, she had gone with the first flavor she had picked last year, a four course meal bar that had been made in homage of Willy Wonka, Barb was rather confident in her decision and with that out of the way, Barb had turned her focus to preparing for Sam's call, for this she stayed in her office for nearly a month. Finally she figured Sam wasn't going to call or maybe the signals were still blocked, though because she had pulled all employees from the area and had the factory shut down Barb found that highly unlikely and decided Sam simply wasn't interested in calling and Barb allowed herself to leave the office for longer periods of time but just in case Sam did call, she connected the land line's number to her cell phone. Chester for the most part had holed himself up in his room and spent most of his days sleeping, it seemed that either walking from the jet to the house had drained him more than Barb had originally assumed it would or his injuries were finally taking their full toll on him either way it meant Barb was pretty much on her own when it came to running things around the house and dealing with Live Corp affairs at first Barb had been ecstatic when she realized she'd be the boss for at least a little awhile, she always jumped at the chance to prove she was more than just a cute ape who could talk and being fully in charge was surely the way to prove it.

Well at least that's what Barb had hoped for, the employees for the most part had played along calling her boss and Ma'am, filling her with a sense of pride and accomplishment, but within two weeks they were asking when Chester was coming back from his 'vacation', whining about how he wasn't answering his phone. Barb had laughed those questions and complaints off and did her best to put them at ease, but though their words were tame and held no malice only curiosity and frustration, they hurt and by the end the first day of the second week she'd been boss, her pride had evaporated like steam out of pot and Barb found herself plagued with questions of self worth.

For the third time that morning, Barb sighed heavily, before easing herself out of the black easy chair she had been sitting in she plodded over to the coffee table, snatching the remote off of it she pointed at the television and hit the power button expecting a flood of Technicolor images that would hopefully belong to her favorite soap opera, but to her confusion the screen remained black, Barb hit the button again getting the same effect she looked down at the remote then back at the television before repeatedly pressing the power button until her finger was sore as she did this Barb noted she needed another manicure.

Finally she gave up on the television and threw the remote at the wall, she had almost called Chester twice but somehow managed to stop herself both times, during the time Barb had been alone she had nothing else to do but work and think the most pressing thing she ended up thinking about was their relationship it had seemed near flawless to her before, sure it had it's bumps and rough spots but Barb had always remained confident that Chester loved her most and that she was so much more to him than his greatest invention and- though it pained her to even think it- his pet but as she found herself going over every detail she could recall of their time together she found herself questioning it all with disappointing results, frankly she didn't think she could trust herself to around him, the last thing she wanted to do was have breakdown and hear him say in an overly cheery voice "I suppose it's time I start looking for a physiologist who accepts monkeys Barb!" She had gotten enough of that at her fifth birthday party... And he was probably still sleeping anyway.

Kneading her forehead Barb fought to keep herself from being swept up in her thoughts if she was she'd be stuck there for hours. The distant barking of Kit Kat reached her ears and she remembered the sun room and glancing down at her nails Barb thought of just the thing that would keep her mind centered.

Now she just needed to find the car keys.

**Hi there I'm back and with another chapter too!**

**The next one should be up soon, also I'm going to be tweaking the first chapters a bit.**

**God bless and have goodnight!**


End file.
